every rose
by Laya14
Summary: We both lie silently still/in the dead of the night/Although we both lie close together/We feel miles apart inside. based on every rose has its thorn. bad summary/better story. oneshot. R/R please! hope you likey it;p


**A/N. heylow;p me no own edward scissorhands TT poor edward={ well... at least i dont own the twidork;p thats a relief;p heehees! but not ESH:(**

EVERY ROSE

MY POV

_We both lie silently still  
>in the dead of the night<br>Although we both lie close together  
>We feel miles apart inside<br>_

Edward and I were sitting in the attic, stargazing. The pull towards him that I felt was unbearable!

Edward POV

_Was it something I said or something I did  
>Did my words not come out right<br>Though I tried not to hurt you  
>Though I tried<br>But I guess that's why they say  
><em>

As Jaedyn and I sat under the stars looking up at them doing what she called stargazing, I felt an unbearable pull towards her. I reached over to touch her face, forgetting about my scissorhands for just a second, until I cut her face

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<em>

Yeah it does

_I listen to her favourite song  
>playing on the radio<br>Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go  
><em>

I apologized profusely. She is so beautiful. Why did I have to ruin such a perfect face? This is like the song from her radio. What was it? Every rose has its thorn?

MY POV

_But I wonder does he know  
>Has he ever felt like this<br>And I know that you'd be here right now  
>If I could let you know somehow<br>I guess  
><em>

He reached over to touch my face but ended up cutting my face instead. I could see in his eyes and hear in his voice, as he profusely apologized to me, that he believed that I would leave him for cutting me. I assured Edward that I was not leaving him. Its just one more scar on my face.

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<br>_

Strange enough, this reminds me of the song every rose has its thorn by poison!

_Though it's been a while now  
>I can still feel so much pain<br>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
>but the scar, that scar will remain<br>_

I told my scar stories. The one under my right eye is from when I was four. I was hugging a growling husky (a dog) and my grandfather told me to stop hugging her cuz she was growling. Of course, I didn't listen. So she bit me! Then the scar on my right cheek near my mouth I got when I was twelve. My family and I were about to go to bed when our dogs decided to chase my cat, Ginnerva (Ginny for short). The dogs chased her to her hiding place, on top of the fridge. My adoptive mom saw and yelled at Ginny for supposedly scratching the freezer door on her way up. So, not thinking, I began to walk over to see if there were really scratches! Well, my adoptive mom did not know I was standing behind her and I didn't know she was gonna throw my cat! I guess it's a good thing that she only had her back claws; imagine what worse she could have done! She dug her nails in twice and left two scratches. Of the scratches, the one on my face was the one that was obviously going to stay and scar. Now I have another not far from the one that was already on my right cheek! I told Edward that it was okay, I'm fine. It's just one more scar.

Edward POV

_I know I could saved a love that night  
>If I'd known what to say<br>Instead of makin' love  
>We both made our separate ways<br>_

I wanted to tell Jaedyn that I had ruined her beautifully perfect face! Yet, I just listened to her scar stories and walked over to the shadowed area of the attic. I wanted to tell her that I loved the way she fought with daggers. (I remember the first time I saw with daggers, but that is for a later story!) That she was, in every way, beautiful beyond all else that one may consider lovely. I wanted to tell her, but I just didn't know how.

MY POV

_and now I hear you found somebody new  
>and that I never meant that much to you<br>To hear that tears me up inside  
>And to see you cuts me like a knife<br>I guess  
><em>

I had to assure Edward that this part of the song was not going to happen. That, no matter what, I would never leave him unless he asked me to! I went over to where Edward was hiding in the shadows. I knelt down in front of him and took his face gently into my hands. I told him that he and I have scars littering our faces! He just has more than me. I did my best to calm Edward so that he could realize that I'm fine! Once I got as far as I could with his trust, I leaned in and laid my lips over his. As we kissed, we both leaned farther into each other, deepening our passionate kiss that could be considered as making out. Our mouths moved in sync and I ran my hands over his beautiful scared face, feeling all the bumps, lines and grooves that made up his scars and his face. At this point, we had basically nothing to worry about. We were together, and that is all that really matters! I loved him! And, judging by the passion that Edward devoted to our kiss, he loves me too!

Edward POV

I had fallen in love, again! But something tells me that this love would last much longer than Kim did. I love Jaedyn, and I think she may feel the same!

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<strong><br>**_

__**A/N. heylow everybody (grover says hi ;p) tell me if yo likey if you no likey. at least one review would be nice; more wold suffice! ;p**


End file.
